


A Story of Me & You

by ryekamasaki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BoKuroo Week 2017, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2019-03-11 09:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13521846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryekamasaki/pseuds/ryekamasaki
Summary: A collection of ficlets for BoKuroo Week 2017!





	1. Day 1: Saturday, April 1: Beginnings & Endings

The day dawns warm and golden, and Tetsurou can’t help watching his boyfriend, already so energetic even at this early hour. Bokuto practically dances around the room, easy and graceful even in the low light, getting ready for work with an energy that Tetsurou won’t feel until much, much later in the day. Usually after at least two cups of coffee. But Bokuto doesn’t need any of that, is just as awake at 5 in the morning as he is at 5 in the evening, and Tetsurou enjoys watching even though he’s still mostly asleep.

Bokuto hums lightly as he moves around, room to room, and Tetsurou almost manages to drift back to sleep before he comes back and leans down, brushing a kiss against Tetsurou’s cheek. Tetsurou tilts his head without opening his eyes, accepts the kiss that Bokuto presses against his lips, reciprocates easily before Bokuto pulls away with a breathy laugh. Tetsurou grins and slides his eyes open just enough to see the happy grin, the tiny wave of his hand as Bokuto walks out the door.

An hour or two later, Tetsurou really isn’t too sure, the smell of coffee brings him back to the world of the awake, and he stretches before crawling out of bed and wandering sleepily to the kitchen. There’s no one there, just the happily gurgling coffeepot and a bright green post it note sticking to Tetsurou’s favorite mug, sitting out on the counter. There’s a little drawing of a sleepy eyed cat, and a scrawled ‘I love you’, and it makes Tetsurou smile to himself as he pours his coffee.

Hours later, Tetsurou wanders their small kitchen while Bokuto showers, humming to himself as he stirs the food in the pan on the stove. He absently listens to Bokuto moving from bathroom to bedroom, the shuffling noises that tell him that he’s going to step on a damp towel or two when he gets in there. Then the lunch is all put together and packed up, nice and neat, and Tetsurou lets it cool while he cleans up the mess. He gets his own shower, grateful that Bokuto’d left some hot water, and he puts all the towels in the hamper before stopping in the kitchen to put the lunches away.

Then it’s Tetsurou fumbling around in the darkened bedroom, moving only by the light of the moon coming in through the window, avoiding clothes as he gets closer to the bed. Sleepy eyes blink up at him, and he brushes a kiss against Bokuto’s cheek before crawling under the blankets with him. It’s a routine, now, just like the morning is, a constant part of their lives, and Tetsurou wouldn’t change it for anything. These little beginnings and endings, that play over and over again, day after day, a million moments that bring a smile to Tetsurou’s face.


	2. Day 2: Sunday, April 2: Inside Jokes

One of the things that Koutarou loves about Kuroo is his ability to make him laugh. There’s Kuroo’s nerdy puns, and cheesy pickup lines, and those hilarious valentine’s cards that Koutarou hangs on the fridge until halfway through March. The things that get Koutarou the most, though, are the ones that don’t make sense to anyone else. Koutarou can’t remember how many times he’s almost collapsed laughing in the middle of a store or restaurant because Kuroo just whispered ‘butter’ under his breath. 

Koutarou returns the favor copiously, waits until Kuroo is busy at work to text him a picture of nothing but a single kumquat. He’s gotten more than one all caps text yelling at him for making Kuroo laugh during a meeting, and sometimes if he times it just right, he’ll get a phone call, Kuroo’s braying laugh echoing in his ear. Those days are the best, Kuroo breathlessly giggling and occasionally getting out the word ‘kumquat’ before delving into laughter again, and even if they don’t really get to talk, it’s still awesome.

One morning dawns with a post it note stuck to the mirror, the only thing on it a bold 6. Koutarou raises an eyebrow and goes about his business, and when he comes back in the afternoon the note is upside down. That makes him smile, and then he thinks about them together, and that makes him laugh outright. Kuroo just grins at him later, and Koutarou pays him back when he wakes up, gently sticking a new note on Kuroo’s forehead, 6 hastily scribbled but legible. He can hear Kuroo laughing in the bathroom a half hour later, and Koutarou smiles and starts to pour a new mug of coffee.

Koutarou can’t help but thinking Kuroo is the best thing that’s ever happened to him, grateful for everything he is, especially for their tiny jokes, even though they don’t make sense to anyone else. There’s been a hundred times they’ve been out with friends, and a single muttered ‘asparagus’ has them both clinging to each other, tears in their eyes while everyone looks on in confusion. It’s the little, ridiculous things that really make a relationship, and theirs is chock full of little, ridiculous things. They have so many already, and Koutarou can’t wait till they’re older, can’t wait to look back and see how many things are special to them even in dumb, inconsequential ways.


	3. Day 3: Monday, April 3: Moon & Stars

The sky darkens slowly with the setting of the sun, and Tetsurou puts the finishing touches on the basket of food, humming to himself as he works. He listens as Bokuto comes in from the gym, right on time, calling out a hello as he heads to the bathroom to shower. So far Tetsurou’s plan is going just right, and he smiles as he drapes a blanket over the basket. It’s maybe a little (a lot) cliche, but he knows Bokuto loves those kinds of cheesy romantic gestures.

There's no special reason for the mini adventure, just that Tetsurou wants to surprise Bokuto with something nice. Sometimes he needs to be reminded that he's important, that he's significant, and Tetsurou is just fine being the person to do it. He can hear Bokuto shuffling around as he brings the basket into the front hall, placing it next to the front door where it's easy to grab on their way out. He considers taking the motorcycle, wonders if it's worth it to try to balance everything and have to worry about where to park it.

He decides it's not, and the weather outside is good enough that they can walk and not worry about sweating or freezing to death. He heads to the bedroom to get ready himself, still only clothed in pajama pants and a ratty tshirt from when he'd gotten out of bed that morning. It's not long until he's joined by Bokuto, still damp, hair dripping on his shoulders. Tetsurou smiles fondly at him and takes the towel to drape over Bokuto's head so he can help to dry his hair properly. Bokuto peeks out from underneath it, grinning childishly.

“Come on, you goof. We’re gonna go for a walk, get dressed.” Tetsurou ruffles Bokuto’s hair and tosses the towel in the hamper.

“Where are we going?” Bokuto’s voice is curious, muffled by the shirt he pulls over his head.

“It’s a surprise.” Tetsurou presses a sloppy kiss to Bokuto’s newly revealed cheek and laughs his way out of the bedroom to wait near the front door. Bokuto returns the favor as soon as he gets close enough, throwing his arms around Tetsurou’s neck so he can’t wiggle away. Tetsurou ends up with his back against the wall, Bokuto pressed to his chest, and Tetsurou peppers his face in kisses until Bokuto is giggling uncontrollably and trying to get away. “Let’s go.”

Bokuto is happy enough to hold Tetsurou’s hand and let him lead the way, and it’s a nice walk until they get to the spot that Tetsurou picked, a little grassy hill next to a quiet stream. He spreads the blanket out and Bokuto immediately flops onto his back and directs his sunshine bright smile up at Tetsurou’s face before sitting up properly. Tetsurou settles the basket next to him and sits himself before opening it, pulling out various snacks and drinks. They eat and chat as it gets darker, and when they’re done Tetsurou slides the basket out of the way and leans back on one hand so he can use the other to point at the sky.

The first star flickers into life as he gestures, and as he drops his hand to balance himself better, tiny pinpricks of light appear and sparkle in the sky. Bokuto is flat entranced, face lit up gently by the moonlight, watching as the darkness comes to life in front of his eyes. Bokuto glances to the side and catches Tetsurou’s gaze.

“Why aren’t you looking at the sky?” He has an adorably confused expression on his face, and Tetsurou leans down to brush a kiss against his lips.

His response is just over a whisper. “Don’t have to. My moon and stars are right here.”

Bokuto’s cheeks redden, and Tetsurou smiles at how obviously pleased he is, then presses their lips together in another sweet kiss. Bokuto’s voice is soft when they separate. “You’re a sap, you know.”

“Your sap.”

“Yeah. My sap.” Bokuto twists his fingers in Tetsurou’s shirt to pull him back down, intent on more kisses, heedless of the still twinkling stars miles above them.


	4. Day 4: Tuesday, April 4: Improvising

The table is just about set when the front door opens with a creak and a mumbled greeting, one that says the person uttering it doesn’t expect anyone to be around to hear it. Koutarou places the last dish and lights the tall candles before he wanders into the hall, where Kuroo almost doesn’t notice him until he’s right next to him.

“Oh. You’re still up?” Kuroo sighs and leans his head against Koutarou’s shoulder as he finishes getting out of his coat. “I told you I’d be really late, didn’t I?”

“Yeah.” Koutarou hangs his coat for him, and then cups Kuroo’s face in his hands to kiss him gently. “But I know you were super bummed about having to work late today, so I have a surprise for you.”

He pulls Kuroo into the kitchen by one hand, and the look on Kuroo’s face when they get there is well worth cooking at almost midnight. “What’s all this?”

“Happy anniversary, kitten.” Koutarou grins, and Kuroo’s eyes flick from the candles to the tiny vase of fresh daisies to the food, before they settle on Koutarou’s face. His eyes are bright, and he squishes Koutarou in a hug, sticking his face in Koutarou’s neck and sniffling.

“Happy anniversary, babe.” He squeezes tighter around Koutarou’s waist. “You’re too good for me, you know.”

“Nope. Just good enough, I think.”

Kuroo sniffles again and then pulls back and sits down. Koutarou settles across from him and waits as Kuroo looks over the food. He’s not the best cook, and usually Kuroo is the one to handle all the cooking since he’s much better at it, but Koutarou made sure that nothing got burned or undercooked this time, determined to get it absolutely right. “This looks great, Kou.”

They dig in then, and Kuroo looks happier than he has since he got found out that he was going to be coerced into working overtime on the one day he really wanted to get home early so they could celebrate. “You really seemed to want to celebrate, so I improvised.” He glances at the time on the microwave. “And technically we’re still on time!”

Kuroo laughs, a melodic sound that makes Koutarou’s heart beat a little harder. “Yeah, we are. Thanks, Kou.”

Then Kuroo’s leaning across the table to kiss him, being careful to avoid the open flames, one more time before the clock ticks over to midnight. It’s still the best anniversary they’ve ever had. They chat happily through dinner, and Kuroo tears up a little again when Koutarou brings out the cake he’d made, a simple thing of chocolate and strawberries that Kuroo acts like came from the expensive bakery around the corner, even though it’s lopsided and frosted sloppily.

After that Koutarou coaxes Kuroo into a bath, and then into bed, the both of them clean and comfortable tucked beneath the warm blankets. Kuroo tucks his face into Koutarou’s chest, and he can feel the words more than he can hear them. “I love you.”

Koutarou smiles and runs his fingers through Kuroo’s hair gently. “I love you, too.”

He’s just about asleep when Kuroo lifts his head again and brushes a kiss against his lips. “Thank you.”

Koutarou blinks sleepily. “For what?”

“For improvising. For being with me. For everything.”

“You don’t need to thank me.” Koutarou yawns and pulls Kuroo back down against his chest. “Just let us have more anniversaries, that’s all.”

“Okay.”

“Okay.” Kuroo yawns then, and Koutarou lets out an inadvertent laugh. “Go to sleep now, you’ve had a long day. Love you, Tetsu.”

“I love you too, Kou. Goodnight.”

“Night.”


	5. Day 5: Wednesday, April 5: Neon Lights

Having a day off together is unusual. Typically one of them is always at work, giving them at most half a day or so to share together, so this day is a rare treat, and Tetsurou intends on making it as good as possible. The train ride is nice, mostly quiet since it’s a Monday and they’re out fairly early. Bokuto chatters happily as they sit and hold hands, content to find out where they’re going at the time they arrive. Tetsurou listens to him talk about things that have happened at work, about the animals that finally got homes that week, and the new ones that have come in to take their places.

Bokuto follows easily when Tetsurou tugs them out of their seats and off the train, still gesturing with his free hand as he tells a story about a particularly rambunctious golden retriever puppy they’d hosted for a day when he had been found wandering the neighborhood. He even manages to pay for tickets before Bokuto finishes talking and looks around to see where they are. “The amusement park?”

Tetsurou grins. “Yep. I figured we could have a late date for our anniversary.”

The happiness that spreads across Bokuto’s face is completely worth it, and even if they were to turn around and go home now Tetsurou would be glad to have caused that joy. They walk hand in hand to the nearest ride, a sign happily exclaiming ‘Tilt A Whirl’ positioned just in front of it, along with a height chart that they both fully ignore since they’ve been tall enough for all the rides since they were 12. They ride that a few times, and then a roller coaster, and then a couple of other things before Tetsurou catches sight of a game booth, and the row of giant prizes hanging along the edge.

They’re the giant ones that you can only win after a few successful games, and right on the end is the fluffiest, prettiest unicorn he’s ever seen, all pure, stark white with a lavender horn and hair. He nearly trips as Bokuto stops abruptly right in front of him and spins around.

“Can you get us food?” Then he points at a bench next to the game booth. “I’ll wait here.”

Bokuto looks far too excited about only food, but Tetsurou is willing to do anything that makes him happy, so he nods. “Okay. I’ll be back soon.”

Soon really is soon, since the lines at the food stands aren’t long at all, and Tetsurou stands back and watches Bokuto play the game. He can just barely see his tongue poking out the side of his mouth, and then Bokuto throws the ring with a sharp snap of his arm. As the ring clinks against the edge of a bottle and then swings around down the neck to settle at the bottom, Bokuto throws his hands in the air and yells in excitement. Tetsurou grins and walks back a few feet, turns and walks up as if he’d just arrived.

Bokuto is perched on the bench he’d pointed out, the giant unicorn sitting alongside him. The grin on his face is the brightest thing Tetsurou’s ever seen, is even more striking than the sun setting all around them. “It’s for you.”

“Thanks, Kou. You’re the best.” Tetsurou leans down for a sweet kiss, and then he sits on the bench so they can enjoy the food he got. The very last thing they have is a fluffy swirly cloud of pink and blue cotton candy, and Bokuto eats it messily. There’s a bit left stuck to his lower lip, and Tetsurou takes the opportunity to lean in and lick at it. He pulls the unicorn to block them from view so he can kiss the sweet, sugary taste off Bokuto’s mouth properly. When he pulls away Bokuto just blinks slowly at him, like he’s wondering why they’ve stopped. Tetsurou’s voice is hushed. “Come on.”

He scoops the unicorn under one arm as he stands, holds out the other hand for Bokuto to take, and leads them toward the last attraction of the park. The sky darkens rapidly as they walk, and then they’re at their destination. The attendant for the ride raises an eyebrow at the giant toy but doesn’t say anything as Tetsurou settles it in the seat on one side of the ferris wheel’s cab. Then he pulls Bokuto with him into the other, and they sit side by side as the wheel turns and they rise into the night sky.

They finally stop at the very top, and all they can see from there is the lights of the park all lit up and sparkling, and even the lights reflecting off of the ferris wheel are neon bright as they bounce off the metal framework and play across Bokuto’s face. Bokuto looks at him, eyes sparkling, and Tetsurou leans in and kisses him again, the colored lights still visible even with his eyes closed. Bokuto sighs against his lips as they part for air, and Tetsurou thinks that he wouldn’t mind staying here forever with him.


	6. Day 6: Thursday, April 6: Transportation

Koutarou waits eagerly for Kuroo to arrive, and his coworkers at the shelter crowd around hoping to get a look at Koutarou’s ‘mysterious boyfriend’. He’s not sure why they consider him mysterious when Koutarou talks about him all the time, but apparently never having seen him is a big thing. They’re all mingling on the sidewalk in front of the building when Koutarou hears the telltale low rumble of Kuroo’s motorcycle. He slows to a stop right against the sidewalk, and one of the girls that cares for the puppies, Mika, lets out a gasp as Kuroo uses one long, lean leg for balance.

There’s a whispered curse as Kuroo pulls off his helmet and shakes his head, his bed hair ruffling in the slight breeze, and then he looks over at Koutarou and grins the smile that could light rooms. Rae grabs Koutarou’s arm and hisses at him. “Holy crap, that’s your boyfriend?”

“Yeah, that’s Tetsu. Why?” Koutarou looks at him, a little puzzled. It’s not like he’s never talked around Kuroo. In fact most of the time he thinks they’d rather he talk less about him.

Rae gestures wildly. “I mean, you said he was hot, but damn.”

Mika nods in agreement. “It’s not that we didn’t believe you, just. He’s really good looking.”

Kuroo looks over from where he’d been checking his phone, waiting for Koutarou, still on his bike. He’s still smiling, but it gets softer as he watches Koutarou smile back, and then Koutarou pats Rae’s hand and pulls away. Kuroo holds out Koutarou’s helmet, and Koutarou slips it on easily. He slides onto the bike, fits perfectly up against Kuroo’s back, arms twined around his waist. Koutarou lifts one hand in a brief wave, and then hugs Kuroo again as they take off with a rev of the engine.

The ride to Hinata’s place is nice, the rumble of the bike underneath them, his arms warm around Kuroo’s body. They can’t really make conversation like this, but that really doesn’t matter. The scenery passes by quickly, and Koutarou watches it all pass by almost faster than he can see. He keeps a watch for animals, trying to see if there’s any stray ones that might need to be picked up, unable to completely shut down the work related part of his brain.

They finally get to Hinata’s and he meets them in the front, practically jumping with excitement at seeing them again. There’s a flash of white in Koutarou’s peripheral vision, and he smacks at Kuroo’s arm in a frenzy, pointing toward the side of the yard with his other hand.

“Babe!” And he knows his voice is oddly hushed, but Kuroo turns anyway. “Black and white fart squirrel!”

Kuroo makes a choking noise, and he lets out a loud guffaw and practically yells at Koutarou. “You work at an ANIMAL SHELTER, and you don’t know the word for skunk?!”

Hinata giggles maniacally and leads them inside, apparently unconcerned with the skunk roaming his property. Kuroo just barely makes it to the couch before collapsing in laughter, still whispering ‘fart squirrel’ under his breath. The rest of their visit goes well, though every once in a while Kuroo will stop and giggle to himself. They leave with hugs and promises of another visit, and then they’re back on the bike, the road flying beneath them, and Koutarou thinks that this is one of his favorite things to do with his boyfriend.


	7. Day 7: Friday, April 7: Tshirt

Tetsurou always knew that letting Bokuto have control of the laundry, even just his own, wasn’t the best idea. He didn’t think it would actively lead to his own death, though, and that’s exactly what’s happening. Because the shirt that Bokuto is pulling on is clearly his, the words ‘I’m a hoot’ written on the fabric, but it stretches way too tight over his shoulders. And then it’s stretched too tight against his chest, and then not much else, because even as Bokuto pulls it down, it only reaches the bottom of his ribcage. He can even still see the mass of inked feathers on Bokuto’s side, a wing splayed out and reaching across his tan skin.

Bokuto tugs at the hem fruitlessly, and Tetsurou is too distracted by the line of Bokuto’s abs to offer any sort of advice. He watches as Bokuto lets go of the hem, and then shrugs, the frown slipping off of his face easily. He catches Tetsurou’s eye and grins, blinding and gorgeous. “It’s summer, anyway, so I guess it doesn’t matter.”

Tetsurou smiles as much as he can manage, though his voice still comes out a little raspy. “Yeah. Sure.”

The bright grin turns into something a little darker, though no less blinding, a dangerous sort of mischievous that Tetsurou knows can’t mean anything good for him. “See something you like, Tetsu?” And then, without waiting for any sort of answer, he strolls forward and gets as close to Tetsurou as he can without them actually touching. Bokuto’s breath ghosts across Tetsurou’s lips as he speaks again. “Something you want?”

Bokuto lets their lips brush, then, and Tetsurou closes his eyes in anticipation. He’s left waiting, though, because the feeling of closeness goes away, just a little, and he slides his eyes open again to see what’s going on. Bokuto takes that opportunity to spin away, hips swinging as he walks towards the door. Just before he leaves, though, he turns back, and Tetsurou, confusion still etched across his face, along with a fierce blush he can feel to his ears, just blinks. Then there’s an audacious wink, and an actual giggle, and then Bokuto’s gone.

It takes a few minutes for Tetsurou’s brain to come back online, and for his heart to stop beating so hard that he can hear it, but when they do he strides out of the room purposefully, only one thing on his mind. He finds Bokuto in the living room, just picking the tv remote off of the coffee table. Tetsurou slides one hand around his waist and the other around the back of his neck, and then they’re kissing, twice as fierce as he’d wanted when Bokuto had left him alone in the room.

The remote falls to the floor when Bokuto lets his grip on it go, and then his arms around Tetsurou’s neck, and the kiss slows to something sweet and passionate as Tetsurou lets his hands rest on the naked expanse of Bokuto’s waist instead. The shirt only reveals more skin with Bokuto’s arms up like they are, and Tetsurou kisses slow and leisurely as his fingers trace the thing lines of ink decorating Bokuto’s sides.

There’s not any place or time in the world that Tetsurou would rather be than right here with his boyfriend, and by the way he returns the kisses Bokuto agrees.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ryekamasaki.tumblr.com/).


End file.
